In traditional rendering systems, camera viewpoint (e.g. position, direction, etc.) is determined by a graphics application. Typically, the camera viewpoint is controlled either as a function of various inputs to the application, or by a predetermined sequence of behavior. Currently, adjusting the camera viewpoint based on external control devices requires modification of the application such that the application is capable of accepting information from these devices. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.